Everything Means Nothing Without You
by Maxima Remedy
Summary: They had everything they could ever want in the world. But, they had nothing they needed. Each other. BellaxJacob. After Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something me and a friend, whom I beta for, decided needed to be posted. Like it or not, I'd like reviews if you don't mind. ^^ I'm writing Bella's perspective and ~Orochine is writing Jacob's. Not sure how long this will last. Not sure if it's even worth continuing.

**JPOV**

He was the leader of the wolf pack. He was the alpha male. He had everything he wanted and nothing he didn't want. He'd lived a life. That was fine with him. He didn't have a single regret or at least not one he would actually admit. There was one thing that weighed heavy on his heart. It was something that should've stopped over a year ago at this point. He didn't understand it but, he questioned it often. He sometimes asked God why in his life he had always hated him so much. Nobody could've been this sadistic.

"Jacob?" A soft voice called from behind him.

He turned his head with a gentle smile. There, she was one of- _no._ She was the only thing that pulls him out of his deepest depression. The only person in the world he trusted more than his brothers and sisters of the pack. He smiled sweetly looking at her small figure. She was perfect in every way. Her facial features, her body shape, and even the way her hair fell in front of her childish face.

She was perfect and in some ways, that was the problem. He had imprinted on her, which in term meant they were soul mates but, he didn't want someone overly perfect. He wanted someone who could make mistakes.

"Hi, Mrs. Black" He said to her in his sweetest voice.

She smiled at him before taking a seat next to him. She placed her head against his shoulder and sighed quietly.

"Nice day, don't you think?"

He wasn't listening. In all realism his mind wasn't even with him. His thoughts were wandering back to the past. Thinking of things he could've done differently anything he could've changed, to make _her _his girl. That's when _they _appeared.

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

Her voice was still strong enough to send shivers up and down his spine. He couldn't help but to chuckle. Even though she was one of them now, her scent still drove all five of his senses crazy. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hear the sounds she made. He wanted to see the way her facial expressions changed when she enjoyed something. He wanted to feel her heartbeat against his chest.

"You've got to learn to trust the girl, Bells. She can defend herself and she has _me_."

She sneered.

"It's not her I'm worried about, Jacob. It's you that worries me."

His eyes wandered backwards past Nessie. He looked at her, she was the one girl that could break his heart and he would forgive her every time. When he looked at her, he saw everything that he wanted in a woman. He couldn't help but remember back when she was so frail. So weak, now she could more than likely best him in a fight. Well, maybe not best him. His lips were tugging, he wanted to smile but, he wasn't sure it was the right time to do so.

"It's good to see you again, Bella. You stopped coming around."

She frowned.

"How can you blame me, this place has the overbearing smell of _mutt_."

He tensed. No matter how much he loved her being insulted wasn't something he was all that fond of. He gritted his teeth faintly.

"Mom, you said you'd be nice!" Nessie all but screamed.

Bella sighed and pushed her hair from in front of her eyes. She _had_ promised to be nice to the young werewolf. But, no matter how long she had known him. She knew far too well how angry he could get. She didn't want her daughter to be in the crossfire when he got overly angry.

"It's time to go." Bella called to her daughter.

Nessie pouted but, knew there was no real reasoning with her mother. She smiled at Jacob and turned his head before delivering a well deserved kiss to his lips. She then stood to her feet and walked off towards her mother.

"I'll see you, Nessie. I guess this is good bye for a while, right Bella?"

She sneered as she turned away and ran forward into the dense field of vegetation. Nessie waved to Jacob before shooting forward after her mother. And just like that, like so many others time in his life. He let her go. He let her slip through his grasp.

**BPOV**

Jesus. It was always one of, no; _the_ hardest thing to be around Jacob at all anymore. Not without trying to convince him to run off with her. Which, she couldn't let herself think. He was Nessie's. Jacob had imprinted on her daughter. And she had Edward. That was what she tried to force herself to think. But every time she blinked her eyes, Jake's face flashed through her mind. Being bitchy to Jacob seemed like the only way she could handle the few and far between moments they were together.

This way she didn't give anything away.

She had regretted her choice for the longest time. Sure; she had been happy with Edward at first. But then he changed. Became colder. And everything had become about sex. It wasn't that she didn't like the sex, but it wasn't even as if he loved her anymore.

Having arrived at the front of the cottage that had been built just for them, Nessie went inside, saying something about getting back to her book, which pretty well left Bella by herself. And leaving Bella unable to escape her thoughts with no distractions around. Edward was off hunting with his brothers today. Bella hadn't went because it had become a 'guy time' thing. So she had settled to going with the girls the day after. She could feel her thirst growing slowly at the thought, but it was nothing unbearable. In her time being a vampire, she had learned to practically ignore the thirst for quite a long time, if need be.

She started walking, trying to keep her mind off of Jacob. She couldn't stop feeling horrible about how she had insulted him. He had tensed and she had spotted hurt in his eyes. For a moment she had felt hopeful though, that she could at least come around more to visit Jacob. That thought, of course, had to be dashed. What better way than to insult the person? That was a sure-fire way to get him to not want her around.

But even as her and her daughter had left, she had felt as if Jacob's eyes had been on her. She knew he had probably been looking at Nessie, but her mind liked to torture her with thoughts of what could have been and what was. Clicking her tongue softly, her eyes fell to the ground as she walked at a slow pace down a small deer path.

Maybe she did need time, after all, to think about this rationally. She was with _Edward_. He used to be the love of her existence. ..Where had all of that gone? She still loved him, but it all just didn't feel the same anymore. But, regardless of that, it wasn't like she could run off to Jacob. She had practically screwed him over, what seemed like so long ago. In reality, it had only been a few years. Jacob and Nessie were _imprinted_ for god's sake. _Imprinted!_ That means that they are _soul mates, _she told herself. And she's your daughter. You shouldn't want to take your daughter's man!

_.. He was mine first._ She found herself thinking, then mentally slapped herself for the thought. She was so, so _selfish_ some times. She had never really _had_ Jacob. He had tried to give himself to her, but she had rejected him. Hung up over some vampire charm. If only she could go back in time.

She had to see him, she decided on impulse, already turning back towards La Push and shooting forward at an unnatural speed. She had to admit, she _did,_ enjoy the perks of being a vampire. Though, she was still clumsy as hell. Of course, she'd be the _only_ clumsy vampire to ever exist. She just happened to be lucky like that. She knew this was a horrible idea. But she was convincing herself that Jacob would shun her when she showed up. Tell her that she was insane and that he didn't want to see her 'leech ass' anywhere around there. That she should only be there to get Nessie, and that was even a stretch. She expected complete rejection. Even kind of hoped for it. At least she could know that there was absolutely no possibility of getting with him so she could focus on her current relationship problems.

She emerged, slowly now, from the field of vegetation. Her breathing had suddenly become a little deeper, and not from physical stress, that wasn't something she had to worry about anymore. No, she was scared of what she was about to do. Perhaps letting herself dream would be the easier road. She didn't want to be rejected by the man that she so longed to be with. But it was too late to turn back now. Jacob was ahead of her, his eyes closed as he lay back in the grass. He almost looked as if he were asleep, so peaceful.

_Here goes nothin'… _She thought before stepping forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long guys, if anyone was waiting for it ^^; Life's been a little hectic. If anyone actually does read this, somewhat short chapter I might add, I'd like reviews. Whether you like it or not.

**JPOV**

He exhaled quietly. The grass that rested underneath him was so cool and calming. Even with his clothes on- something he had long since adjusted too. He felt like he was at one with nature. He could feel the breeze the washed over the entire area. He gave a half smile as he closed his eyes.

Almost instantly clips of _her_began to etch into his mind. The first time he was her when they were children. The first time she smiled at him. Every moment of that he spent with her. Some of the times he didn't want to remember but, they made him smile.

The first time they kissed played heavily. It wasn't one of his favorite moments but, it was his first kiss after all. Even if it was forced, it was enjoyable. The moment after how ever wasn't. She had punched him and broke her hand. His face curled into a faint frown. He hated seeing her in pain.

The next moment was one of his favorites. Their second kiss- the magical one. They both had been so into it. She pressed her hands against his frame and he wanted to pull her closer but, stopped himself. After all, Edward was there. He was trying not to think all that hard. But, he couldn't help it. She was right there and her lips felt so good against his.

He sighed in pleasure remembering the memory. He couldn't help but wonder how she tasted now. Sure, she might've been a blood sucker but, she was still in every form of his the word _Bella_.

Even if that being said, he was the only one to see it. The way she still managed to stumble even though, she had the heightened abilities. She still had the strange tendency to day dream when there was no one looking. But, something she didn't seem to understand. No matter what, he was _always_ looking.

When the family went out to hunt, he would pass quiet glances at her. Normally, it was just her, 'Nessie, and himself. That bastard Edward was also talking about spending time with his brothers. He had turned so cold after the first year that the two of them had gotten together. It made him sick. He would've never done that to her.

He growled quietly. The image of Edward was slowly grossing its way into his mind. That bastard had ruined everything. He didn't hate the vampires anymore. It was more of less how cold Edward had gotten. He had warmed up to Alice and even Emmet. He enjoyed talking with them.

He sighed to himself and calmed down. No point in getting mad over it now. Bella had made her choice. And, he had almost accepted it. Somewhere deep down, he hated every moment of every second he had to spend away from her.

His ears twitched faintly. He opened his eyes and glanced around. Something was there. He sniffed the air and felt his nose give him an overly familiar tingle. It was _her_. He jumped to his feet almost instantly.

His head turned in the direction of the scent. And that's where he found her, standing right in the middle of the large plain.

His lips tugged into a half worried smile.

"Bella, is everything all right? Is something wrong with Nessie?"

**BPOV**

_Just walk up to him, Bella. _She scolded herself._ How is this different than any other time you've talked to him? _She couldn't help herself though. She had made it somewhat close, but once he had jumped up, finally realizing that she was there, she froze in place._ Something wrong with 'Nessie? _Her nose wrinkled slightly at the nick name. She, of course, had adopted calling her daughter this since everyone else around her did. But she still didn't quite like calling her something along the lines of the Loch Nes Monster. She shook that off and tried to breathe normally. Though she didn't need the air, she still felt at a loss without it. Not to mention that she needed the air to speak.

Finally, after a moment of silent struggling with herself, she managed to force a small half smile. "Wrong? N-no." Of course he would be worried about 'Nessie, his_ soul mate, _she reminded herself. "I-I was.." _A complete idiot, _her mind filled in for her. She grimaced slightly, still fighting the urge to just turn and run. "I, ah," She paused again before finally pushing her words out. "I miss..you." She settled for finally, her voice trailing off. The only reason Jake would be able to understand what she had managed to sputter out was his advanced hearing.

Her eyes had fallen to the ground quickly, only lingering on him for a mere half a second. She didn't want to see the look of disgust or anger on his face. Maybe she should leave just then. Now that she had, at least a little bit of what she wanted to say out, she should have just ran. She would never hear the end of it either way, she thought a bit sullenly.


End file.
